Rap Battle Xtravaganza
by BballSnipergirl23
Summary: "Lets Get Ready To Rap!" This is just a rapping battle between Butch, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer, and myself. Bubbles is our make-up, hair dresser, and outfit designer with Blossom helping and announcing. You decide who should win this competition. Two Chapters!


*Crowd is roaring in the background as Blossom and Bubbles come out onto the stage* *Blossom is wearing a floor length, sparkling, red, dress. A little piece of her hair is pulled back. She has red lip stick on, light blush, and red eye shadow.* *Bubbles wearing strapless, baby blue, floor length dress. Her hair was out of it's regular pigtails and curled down her back. She had pale pink lip stick, light blush, and light blue eye shadow.*

Blossom: *Holds a microphone to her mouth and motions for the crowd to quite down* Good day everyone! And welcome to the first. . .

Bubbles: And only. . .

Both: Rap Battle Extravaganza!

*Crowd goes wild*

Bubbles: Alright, hahahaha, settle down. Settle down. We are going to start off the night with introductions. Our first contestant is the forest green boy all the girls fall for, the one with the sharpest hair, sly smirk, mischievous attitude, and the strongest of the Rowdyruff Boys. Give it up for the bad boy himself, Butch!

*Crowd screams. Lights go to an entrance and there is Butch leaning against one of the posts not looking at the crowd for a second* *When he does look up he flashes the crowd with one of his famous smirks. He is tossed a microphone and he catches it with ease. He pushes himself off the post and runs to the middle of the stage.*

Butch: Yo! Yo! What's up!?

*Crowd goes even more insane. Butch wore loose jeans, a couple chains hanging off his belt loops, and wore a hoody sweatshirt with the sleeves ripped off showing a thick, brown, leather band on his wrist. His hair was spiked up and a thin gold and silver chain hanging around his neck.*

Blossom: Alright Butch, now get to your seat. *Butch shrugs and goes to a seat with his name on it* Because next up is red eyed, wears his famous hat backwards making all the girls fall head over heels for him, always runner up to me, the red head leader of the Rowdyruff boys. Give it up for the Smartass himself, Brick! *Blossom motions towards another entrance*

*Lights go to entrance. There Brick stood, arms crossed, head down, and his hat, of course, backwards. Along with his hat, he wore a loose red sweatshirt with RRB in black spray paint on the back, baggy jeans, and red converse.*

*He slowly looked up flashing a devilious grin. He suddenly pulled a microphone out of nowhere.*

Brick: *His eyes fall on Blossom and his brows rise at the beautifully dress girl. He recovers with a smirk now appearing on his face* So Blossom. When you said all the girls fall head over heels for me when I'm wearing this hat. . . does that include you?

The Crowd: Awwwww. . .

Blossom: *Blushes, but no one really notices other than Bubbles* Did you also hear the Smartass and runner up comments?

Brick: *He puts a hand over his heart looking with a fake hurt expression* Aw that hurt, Sweet Red. *Winks*

*Blossom blushes harder and turns away hiding her face*

Bubbles: Hahaha Come on Brick we need to introduce the next challenger. *Brick goes to seat* Well, our next challenger is blue eyed, is an amazing artist, makes girls fall in love with them with a simple flash of his smile, give it up for the kindest Rowdyruff, Boomer!

*Lights speed over to another entrance. Boomer just stood there smiling and waving at the crowd. He wore a dark blue, American Eagle, zip up hoodie with a wore, white t-shirt with a blue lightning bolt on it. Light denim jeans with blue converse.*

*Boomer suddenly noticed Bubbles standing there in all her beauty. He couldn't believe his eyes at how gorgeous she was.*

*Boomer shakes out of his trance when someone gives Boomer a microphone. Boomer walks to the middle of the stage.*

Boomer: How's everyone doing tonight!

*Crowd goes insane*

Blossom: Good to know! Now Boomer get to your seat. . . *Boomer goes to seat* because our next participant is the one, athletic boys love, her tough attitude makes her feared by anyone that makes her mad, the one always causing trouble, she's my very own green-eyed sister. Let's hear it for, Buttercup!

* Light goes to entrance to find Buttercup looking down while holding a Fandora hat low on her forehead. She wore a lime green tank top with a black zip up jacket over it. For bottoms she had on light green fishnet tights and a black skirt. She wore black and green converse, silver bangles with thin silver chains around her neck.*

*When Butch sees her, his eyes almost pop out of his head, along with his tongue. Blossom and Bubbles saw and started to giggle. Brick and Boomer noticed Blossom and Bubbles giggling so they looked for the source. Where they found their brother almost drooling at the sight. Boomer started to laugh while Brick snickered, but elbowed his love struck brother to snap him out of it. Butch did come out of his day dream, but went back to watching her just not as intensely this time*

*Buttercup suddenly turns and does the moonwalk a couple of feet before turning 360 to face the crowd. She runs, but then slides on both knees to the middle of the stage. A microphone appearing in her hand from the time she did the moonwalk to the time she stopped in the middle of the stage*

Buttercup: What's up!? Are you guys ready!?

*The Crowd screams almost louder then they did for the boys*

Bubbles: Wow you guys are really ready for this. So we better get our next rival out here! Buttercup if you please *Bubbles motions to Buttercup's seat and Buttercup goes to it*

As we were say the next participant. . .

Blossom: She writes, plays many different kinds of sports. . .

Bubbles: loves art, and this tomboy would rather hang with her friends or with a bunch of animals rather than having a boyfriend. . .

Blossom and Bubbles: She's the one that is the writer of your favorite stories! Give it up for the one and only. . . AP!

*Lights go all over the place until they finally land on one entrance. I'm standing there with my back to the crowd, legs a foot away from each other, and looking over my shoulder a little. I'm wearing black basketball shorts, black tank top, big gray hoodie-jacket zipped halfway, my hair (miraculously) was down and straightened. I'm also wearing a leather bracelet, a wolf choker, a long black necklace with a shark tooth at the end, and my favorite hat to the side. I quickly do a 360 turn to face the crowd, then I run towards the middle, but suddenly do a softball slid to end in the middle. A microphone appeared in my hand*

Me: Hey guys!

*Crowd goes crazy even more than before, if that is even possible. I get up*

Me: Wow! Seems you guys are ready to get this party started, but first I'd like to thank BlueBibite for helping me out with the title because I wasn't sure what I should call this songfic/story/oneshot/battle thing. So lets give them around of applause.

*Everybody claps*

Me: Alright, so we are just flying off the seem of our pants for this, which means we have no order to who's going so. . . Boomer starts us off!

*Girls scream!*

Boomer: Why do I have to go first?

Me: Three reasons. One: I'm the writer/producer so what I say goes. Two: I'm sure it's better if you get it over with. Three: Bubbles, wanted to see you go first.

Buttercup: That's how you got out of Bubbles dressing you up!?

Me: Oh Yeah. =P *Walk over to the others*

Buttercup: I hate you. -_-

Butch: Come on Buttercup you don't look awful. And if you hate AP does that mean you love me? ;)

Buttercup: *Rolls eyes*

Me: *Whispers in Butch's ear* Listen to her rap and you'll get your answer.

Butch: Wait. How do you already know what she's rapping?

Blossom: Isn't it obvious?

Bubbles: We're girls Butch, we share everything.

Me: Yeah. So we looked over each other's raps. *Sit down in my chair*

Boomer: That's not fair!

Buttercup: You didn't think we'd let some boys win this contest now did chya? So we gave each other pointers.

Brick: How do we know that you didn't help write for each other?

Me and Buttercup: We still have our competitive streaks!

Blossom: Don't worry I was with them when they were looking over each other's rhymes.

Butch: Does everybody know what they're rapping?

Bubbles: You don't. . . well lets get on with this competition!

Blossom: Agreed. So my question to the crowd is this. . . are you guys ready for some serious rapping?!

*Crowd goes nuts*

Bubbles: So lets get ready to rap!

*Blossom and Bubbles go to their judging chairs. Boomer goes to the middle of the stage and a light shines on him.*

*A serious beat starts up*

Boomer:

Hey! I'm the first to get on with this show

And you know I'm the sweetest one to go

So let me tell ya a little secret about my bros

They couldn't get a girl with a single rose

They think they are all this and that

Yet they could never stay with a single match

Now I may sound like a ladies man

But I'm not because I always ran

There is only one girl that is for me

To bad I don't think she sees

She is like an angle in my sky

Would never take a heart on a rollercoaster ride

She's the stereo to the beat of my heart

The sight of her always giving me a nice kick start

I might not be the guy in her sights

I just hope she knows that I'm right

That I'm the right guy for her

And she's the perfect gal for me

So I hope those sky blue eyes

Will come on and land on me soon

*The crowd awed as the song ended*

*Boomer ends staring at Bubbles. Bubbles thought she was going to faint from shock and happiness. She had always liked Boomer, but she thought that he just liked her as a friend. Bubbles was about to get out of her chair and run to him, but Blossom held her back.*

Blossom: *Whispers to Bubbles* Bubbles, we have a show we have to do. There is always afterwards.

Bubbles: *Whispers back* Alright.

Blossom: How did everyone like that?

*Crowd screams*

Bubbles: Awesome! Then you are going to like our next contestant. . . Brick you're up!

*Brick gets up and moves to the middle taking a stance. The lights go out while spot lights go on him.*

*New rocking beat fills the place*

Brick:

Now you just heard my bro

And I know you're excited I'm now on the go

I'm the smartest, the Brightest,

I'm also the leader

And Redest one in our Rowdyruff group

My brother says I can't get a girl

But at least I'm not running from the one I love

Not even a chance of me staying away

Since every time I see her it feels like its payday

Candy can't even compete

Seeing her is way beyond sweet

Before I go on there's one last slam I need to see

Butch, you can't even reach this

You think I'm the whimp for saying what I feel

Like Boomer with the rapping before

We aren't scared to rap the feelings we have inside

But you've got to much of your pride to even utter a word

About your upcoming girl

So I've said all I needed to say only to add

I'll get my girl soon and that's a promise

To her and for myself so the rest you boys out there

Back off!

*Finishes with looking at the crowd with his arms crossed. He proceeds to look over his shoulder at Blossom. Blossom still was still in shock.*

*Brick smirks at the shock clearly written on Blossom's face. Just to shake things up a little bit more, Brick blew a kiss to Blossom as he walks back to his seat.*

*Blossom shook her head as the "kiss" hit her. She blushed looking away. Bubbles saw and put a hand on her back.*

Bubbles: *teasingly* Don't get shy now. We have a show to do.

Blossom: I know, but. . . Oh well. Butch it's your turn to show what you're made of!

Butch: Booya!

*Butch makes his way to the center of the stage. Once he is in place he spreads his legs apart, his left hand stretched out right next to him with the mic. His right hand was in a fist as he held it to his forehead leaning to the side.*

*Sick sound starts in the stadium.*

Butch:

Bros, you better duck

Since crowds throwing tomatoes cause you suck

No one can beat this sound

Since I have the best beat around

How can you be calling me the whimp

When I'm the one not acting all lovesick

Did you get your raps from sheets?

Well mine come from the streets

After those poor rapping verses it's hard to admit you're my bros

So take a seat because my class is now in session

You are the students and I'm the teacher

So Bros heres were you can use your smarts to take notes

This is rapping 101

Lesson number 1

This is how you rap to the one ya like

This girl will never go for a date with anyone especially me

Since she thinks I'm just the classes clown and pranking master

She's sporty and chill but mischievous still

So as you can see I'm not scared to rap about the girl I like

This just help proves your skills are low while my raps are soaring high!

*Butch ends pointing to the sky. He is smirking like nobodies business. And the crowd is whooping and hollering like crazy.*

*Butch then lowers his still straightened arm point at Buttercup. Her eyes go wide, but Butch couldn't have been finished. Butch made a "gun" symbol and as he shot it at her, he sent a wink, too. That almost made her eyes pop out of her head along with fall out of her seat. Butch chuckled at the reaction he satisfyingly got from Buttercup and makes his way back to his seat watching Buttercup the entire way*

*The girls and I laugh at her expression. Buttercup is still in utter shock, but then turns red. Not from embarrassment, but anger.*

*She got up out of her seat threatenly. Butch smirked at her action, but didn't move. When Buttercup made a step towards him I stood up getting in front of her back.*

Me: Moving on! Our next competitor is the loving hate girl herself. . .Buttercup.

Buttercup: *Looks at me* What?

Me: Your turn. *Push her to the middle of the stage. Someone tosses the Mic to her.*

*As soon as she catches it a beat had already started and the light are off with a single one on her. Buttercup smirks wildly.*

Buttercup:

Yo! My name is Buttercup

But they call me BC

And I'm the greatest rapper

You ever will hear

None of you can rap with ease

So straight from the streets listen close

Then maybe you could learn from these awesome sweet notes

Boomer, what's wrong with you?

You couldn't rap even if you were shown how to

Boom! Went that dynamite

Brick, something's wrong with your smartass of a head

I thought you'd be a good challenge, but I think Boomer was instead

Crack! That brick just broke

Now Butch there's nothing to say about you

Cause your rhyme didn't even come close to good!

Looks like I just butched the butcher

This all might be slam

But since there is a love confession involved

I will say that one of you are cute

With those forest eyes that makes me nail girls in the foot.

Now that you heard it from me you're not gonna hear again

So make note of what I just threw down

BC likes Butch of RRB!

Now I'm done, it's the end of this rap for me.

*Buttercup ends with her arms crossed and Fandora tilted down over her eyes.*

*Crowd whistles and goes crazy!*

*Blossom and Bubbles were also a little in shock because they didn't know that Buttercup and I changed our raps at the last minute.*

*The boys, especially Butch, mouths were hitting the ground in amazement. I was dying in my chair holding my ribs from laughing so hard at the boys expressions.*

Boomer: Oh my gosh! What happened to Buttercup?!

Brick: I thought she was about to kill Butch earlier, but now she likes him?

Butch: *Smirks* I knew she was into me!

Me: Whatever you say Butch.

*While Bubbles and Blossom took their spots on stage. Buttercup walks over and sits in her chair. Looking away from Butch. Butch tried to get her attention.*

Butch: Hey Buttercup.

*Buttercup completely ignored him, pulling her Fandora over her eyes some and sinking into her chair.*

Me: *Sees her distress* Butch, talk to her after this competition is over.

*Butch growls but listens to me going back to leaning in his chair.*

Bubbles: Wow! That was a shocker! Wouldn't you agree?

Crowd: Yes!

Blossom: Yeah we think so too. Anyway. . . our next and final rapper for the night is. . . BballSnipergirl23!

*I get up and go to the middle of the stage. When I'm in the middle I put a hand on my hip and legs a little bit apart. The lights go out. And a hot rhythm erupts from the speakers.*

Me:

The names BballSnipergirl23

But yall can call me AP

And I'm the badest chick you ever will meet

Kick back and relax and just listen to this make shift of heat

So since I don't have a lovey dovey song to sing

I'm gonna toss this rhyme and make you spin

I thought you boys said you knew how to rhyme

But now I can see that you're only wasting my precious time

You wish yall could keep up with this

So you all might want to admit yall've finally been dissed

Oh! Wait! Hold up! Here comes the slide

Where I'm gonna leave yall behind for my own little ride

I'm gonna start hitting the streets

Throwing this sweet

Ice, hot beat

Let me grab my sporting shades

Along with my ace of spades

Don't think I'm being funny

When I just threw yall out of this town

Since this here's a rap is a blast

Next time leave it to the pros

Because now you know that I'm in control.

*End pointing to myself, leaning back a little.*

*The crowd goes crazy and I laugh.*

*Blossom and Bubbles are laughing to they make their way back to center stage. I make my way back to my seat*

Bubbles: Hahaha settle down. Settle down now.

*The crowd goes a little quieter, but a couple scream out. Making us on stage laugh a little more*

Blossom: AP you are not that bad. You're rough, but not bad.

Me: *I sit in my chair* Hey it's just a rap and no I'm not mean. Unless, you make me mad then there will be issues. Other than that I'm mischievously nice.

Bubbles: Yeah you and BC are just alike.

Buttercup: *gives me knuckles* Yeah we are.

Bubbles: Alright. Now let's get down to business!

Blossom: Who do you think should win? Brick?

Bubbles: Boomer?

Blossom: Butch?

Bubbles: Buttercup?

Both: Or AP?

Vote when you review. The booths will be closed at midnight October 24, 2013. And we will be announcing soon after.

Bubbles: Until then keep on loving life and have a great day! Goodbye!

Blossom: Bye!

Brick: Chaio!

Boomer: Au revoi!

Butch: Hasta Lavista!

Buttercup: Later!

Me: Thanks for tuning in! See you on October 31 for the announcement of the winner!


End file.
